


Secret Ingredient

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Muscles, Short & Sweet, Texas being Texas, destruction of a perfectly good cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: It's Chuck's birthday!





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> something for a friend's b-day!!! enjoi!!!

_ “Happy birthday, Chuck!”  _

The party horns went off just an  _ inch _ too close for Chuck’s liking, but he was left flushing under all the attention nevertheless. A familiar warm crawled up his neck, his fingers left scratching the heated flesh, eyes hidden behind his bangs but darting around the room. “Thanks, guys, really.”

Julie crushed into his side, arms going around his waist and squeezing tight, her party hat going crooked on her head. “Happy birthday, Chuckie! You’ve gotta open your presents, and you’ve gotta open  _ mine _ first.” 

Sliding into with a smooth patting over Chuck’s shoulder, Mike raised a daring brow at her. “No way, you’re gonna open _ mine _ first.” Chuck avoided Mike’s stare, squinting past the blonde bangs. “Right, buddy?” 

Chuck opened his mouth, it’s just the words didn’t wanna come out. “Well, I-I’m gonna open  _ both _ , you guys.” 

Julie made a face under his chin, glaring up at Chuck’s avoiding stare. “So,  _ mine. _ ” 

Dutch had to roll his eyes at the two of them, swinging an arm around Chuck’s shoulders, pulling him in for a one-armed hug. “Nah, he’s gonna try me and Jacob’s cake first. We didn’t spend all night making it for nothing!” 

Proudly standing by his enormous culinary creation that, for once, looked normal, Jacob was busy making the smallest of touches to the icing. “Heck yeah, he’s gonna try it,” Jacob gave a huff, squeezing a dab of buttercream onto the higher tiers of the cake. Leaning away from it, Jacob looked satisfied with his handiwork. “He’s the one who requested all those fancy ingredients.” Crossing his arms, Jacob shook his head. “Who ever heard of  _ cake flour.  _ What’s round with powdered mealworms?” 

A collective shiver ran through the rest of the Burners. Chuck made a noise, almost tasting the mealworms in his memory. It gave such a  _ weird  _ texture to stuff. “No offense, Jacob, but seriously gross.” Hands clapping together, Chuck felt a grumble in the pit of his stomach at the massive layers of cake, all decorated with a creamy white fondant, blue and yellow buttercream dotting and speckling its huge surface. “Thanks, guys, it looks delicious, but don’t you think it’s a little  _ big? _ ” 

Jacob worn a sly grin, bushy brows slanting mischievously. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?”

Chuck blinked. “Yeah...I would.”

Beside him, the cake gave a suspicious shake, the layers shifting, buttercream smearing. Julie was the first to point it out, arms clinging tighter to Chuck’s middle as she hid behind him. “Jacob, what’d you  _ put _ in it?!” 

Jacob sputtered. “I didn’t put anything in it that wasn’t supposed to!” A blank looked crossed his face, features wrinkling at once. “Tex, what’d you-” Jacob looked around the room, confusion replacing anger on his face. “Anyone seen Texas?” 

Suddenly, the cake grew a pair of arms; two, unmutated muscular arms. Dutch sighed. “Oh, don’t  _ tell  _ me.”

In an explosion of buttercream and cake, Texas rose from the ruins of the cake in all his bare-chested, flexing glory. “How’s this for a secret ingredient! Two hundred-and 50 pounds of  _ TEXAS!!!” _

The eyes of the room were on Texas, but none burned as bright as Jacob, practically shivering with rage. “Texas! What’d you do to my  _ cake!? _ ” 

Crossing his arms and smearing a chunk of the marbled cake over his pecs, shoving out with the upset huff he took. “It was boring, so I Texas-ified a lil’.” Whipping out an arm, Texas swelled his bicep, winking at the frosting covered muscle. “ _ Oooh _ , yeah, total improvement.”

Mike was left scratching his head. “Dude, how did you even get  _ in _ the cake?”

Texas flexed his other arm, curling both biceps into a veiny peak, giving the cheekest of grins back at the stunned Burners, winking at the fully red Chuck. “Texas magic, bro. Yo, Chuck!” Taking a deep breath, Texas threw his chest out, pecs bouncing on cue. “Happy birthday!” 

Chuck gave a dying chuckle, heart feeling like it was about to burst. “Y-yeah, th-thanks, buddy.” 

Dutch groaned, slapping a hand over his face, staring daggers at Tex. “You better be glad I baked another, Tex.”

Texas blew him out, paying close attention to the rhythmic bounce of his pecs. “Why? I’m all the treat the birthday boy needs.” 

Chuck buried his face in his hands at Julie and Mike’s chorus of laughter, hands slapping him on the back and arms squeezing him by his stomach. 

  
“Oh, my  _ god _ , Tex…” 


End file.
